


Brothers in Arms

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Glamour & Reverie [1]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changelings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko





	1. Chapter 1

In the dim light of the new moon, anyone watching the hillside might glance past the form of the troll who slowly crept along the brush. His blue-gray skin appeared as if stone, and despite his size his movements were almost completely silent. Now and then he paused, reaching out to touch something in the dark on the bark of a tree or the surface of a rock, bringing his fingers to his nose to sniff. Then he continued on.

This was not a task to rush, for the beast he was tracking had already taken many a warrior that had chased after it in haste. It was a difficult patience to maintain when he knew what was at stake. But if the beast was abroad tonight... getting himself captured certainly wouldn't help Aingeala.

Reaching the crest of the ridge, Ben looked down into the gully below and felt his heart stop. The beast was abroad, and had found prey - a traveler and his horse wrapped tight in the beast's serpentine grasp. In the light of the traveller's fire he could see the horse braying and fighting, kicking towards the beast's massive body. The man, his lower half pinned to his horse's flanks by the coils of the beast, clung desperately to the trunk of a young oak tree that was bending from the force of the beast's pull.

Immediately Ben darted for them, fording the stream at the bottom of the gully and drawing his two short, silver-edged swords from their sheaths at his back. He swung at the coil of the beast again and again, its puerile slime flying from the force of his blows. The beast shuddered, its coils loosening enough for the traveller to pull himself free.

Suddenly he felt something slam into his shins, cold and wet, wrapping tight and squeezing hard. Another beast? He turned to slash at it with his swords, but it gave a mighty yank, pulling him off his feet and starting to drag him down the gully. Frantically he grabbed at the rocks and brush as he past - anything to anchor him, anything to keep it from taking him away. Then he heard a yell, felt the tingle of magic in the air, and an arch of flame streamed over his head and into the trunk of the beast.

He heard a distant, blood-curdling scream, and the beast thrashed, flinging him against the gully wall. Ben felt his head connect with the stone in a rush of pain, and then everything was dark.

~~~

Ben's head pounded angrily when he came to. He tried to open his eyes and was met with blinding brightness. Groaning, he lifted a hand to cover his face.

"Careful, Sir Troll. You took a nasty knock to the head, one that certainly only your kith could survive."

The voice that spoke to him was low and surprisingly soothing, considering the state of his head. Moments later he felt a wonderfully cool, wet cloth pressed to his brow, mopping his skin and soothing the ache. "When you can find the strength to lift your head, I have a restorative that will help you recover."

Recover. Ben felt a spike of panic and struggled to push himself up, the cloth falling from his brow. He tried to open his eyes again to find the world in front of his eyes spinning, nauseating. "The beasts - "

"Be still and rest, Sir Troll. It's gone."

"They'll come back - "

"We've gone. We're safely away. Trust me. Rest. Rest." Arms urged him back down gently, and Ben complied, in no state to fight. Moments later the cool cloth returned, wiping his brow and dabbing at his tender scalp gently. Then an arm slipped under his head, lifting it as the rim of a bottle was pressed to his lips. He tasted a bright sweetness over the tang of herbs on his tongue, and drank it down gratefully. Warmth spread throughout his body, and he let sleep take him once again. 

When Ben finally woke again the pain in his head had faded to a dull ache. He opened his eyes to find himself laid upon packs in the middle of a grassy field, a great bronze steed grazing quietly a few feet away, his flanks glowing golden in the warmth of the setting sun. The crackle of a fire drew his attention, and he turned his head to find himself looking at what was most undoubtedly the most beautiful creature in existance. He'd only caught a glimpse of the traveller in the darkness, which was fortunate, for if he'd seen outright the beauty of the golden haired man who knelt near the fire now he'd certainly have been too dumbstruck to take action.

The man wore a studious expression, bent over a hunk of some kind of gelatinous meat that was laid out in front of him on the rocks. He took something from a pouch that laid beside him and sprinkling it onto the meat, watching intently.

" _Fionn Sidhe,_ " he murmured, unable to imagine how this man could be anything but. He'd heard tales of the Sidhe from his parents, but high in the mountains they had little chance to meet. Now he could understand the awe in his father's voice when he spoke of the noblest of Fae.

The man turned at his voice, petal-pink lips turning into a radiant smile. His eyes were a startling sapphire in perfectly formed features, bluer than even his silken robes. His pale, perfect skin was beardless, though Ben couldn't be certain if that was due to his youth or the beauty of his kith. He moved to kneel by Ben's side. "How are you feeling?"

How could he even answer such a question, with this vision of beauty and glamour in front of him? The man looked even more worried, turning to lift a cloth from a stone hollow filled with water, wringing it out and pressing it to his forehead. "I wasn't certain how much restorative to give to one of your kith, but if your head still hurts I have more - "

The thought of letting his beautiful man worry left Ben fraught with guilt. "I'm very much recovered, my lord. Thank you."

The man shook his head seriously. "No, the thanks is mine, sir Troll. I am Daniel ua Corentyn Liam, and you've saved my life, and Nuallán's as well. The beast caught me unaware, we would have fallen prey to the appetite of the Lou Carcolh if you hadn't intervened. I am indebted to you."

The thought of such a noble creature owing any kind of debt was too much for Ben to comprehend. He was far, far too unworthy. But to deny the Sidhe's words would be to insult his honor, and a far greater sin.

"I think," he said finally, cautiously, "that in truth, we are even, my lord. If you had not brought me here the beast certainly would have returned again to take me. If you hadn't tended to my wounds - "

"Which you attained while rescuing me," Daniel pointed out.

"Nonetheless - "

"I insist," Daniel said gently, still smiling. "I owe you a boon. Anything that is within my power to grant. Now, what shall I call the brave troll who has rescued me from such peril?"

"Benneit of the Ornain Valley. My clan lives in the hills and protect the humans who live there. Please call me Ben." But before he could say more they heard a mighty sizzling and a terrible stench reached his nose. 

The Sidhe turned back towards the fire to where the hunk of meat was sizzling and bubbling, but instead of disgust, he gave a cry of delight. "That's it!"

"That's it?" Ben repeated, pushing himself up for a better look.

Daniel turned to him in glee. "The beast's weakness! I stole the pieces of its tongue that your swords carved out and have been experimenting with them."

"Its weakness." Ben felt a thrill of excitement, moving to his knees. "My lord. Share this knowledge with me and your boon is paid. One of the beasts took my sister. I must destroy them or die trying."

"I cannot grant that boon, for our missions are already one and the same." Daniel smiled, extending a hand. "Allow me to hunt the beast with you as brothers in arms and I will share everything I know."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have heard the creature named Lou Carcolh, but few who see it live to speak of it," Daniel told him, his voice becoming more melodic as he started on the tale. "It lives deep in mountain caverns, haunting the gullies and caves and catching unsuspecting travelers in the passes. The slaugh whisper that it carries the shell of the nautilus on its back to protect itself. From its gaping, cavernous maw come great, slime oozing tentacles that can stretch out for miles upon miles, looking for prey. It catches them tight and yanks them back to its lair to swallow them whole.

"So then it is just one beast." Ben shuddered at the thought. "The second tentacle came when I attacked. It felt it."

"Precisely. So we must be very, very cautious how we approach it."

"But we know it's weakness now," Ben said, motioning towards the still bubbling, putrid piece of flesh. It was beginning to wither and shrink.

"We do," Daniel agreed, lips pursing as he regarded it as well. "But attacking one or two or three tentacles will do us no good if more will just take their place. We must find the lair of the beast if we are to destroy it."

"It won't be easy," Ben said, sitting back down on the grass. "It's fast. We've tried to track it before, but we only succeeded in losing more warriors. My sister...."

Daniel laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid there is little chance that she's still alive."

"I know. So I go to avenge her." He looked to Daniel. "Why are you seeking the beast?"

Daniel lowered his head modestly. "The pursuit of knowledge is my greatest passion, and so when word came of the beast's increase in appetite, I realized that I carried the greatest understanding of what it is and what it might do. I gave an oath to King Liam that I would discover the means by which to destroy it. And, preferably, its head, so that I may earn myself a place in his court."

Ben nodded; oaths were never to be taken lightly. "So we kill it together. We use its weakness against it. Which is...."

Daniel handed him the small pouch he'd taken the power from. "This is the salt that is left behind when the waves of the sea are completely decanted. We use it to make the flavour of food bloom, but I have heard that in the damp places of this world it is used with success against infestations of slugs. I thought perhaps that the beasts slimy appearance might indicate a familial relationship." He became completely radiant with excitement as he spoke, and Ben couldn't help but smile, entranced by the thought that such a beautiful man could also hold such obvious intelligence.

He forced his gaze to the pouch, trying to clear his head. "Do you have more of it?"

Daniel's smile faltered. "Back in faerie we keep it in supply, though I'm afraid we do not have the quantity that will be necessary for the size of this beast. It may take some time for me to decant enough."

Ben regarded the rough white crystals in the pouch, then pressed a finger into them tasting them cautiously. "We have this, too. For food, and the humans use it for their livestock. But it comes from the mountains, not the sea. A clan of Boggan owns a mine not far from the valley of Ornain. My clan often provides protection for their trade caravans."

"A mine? Then we must go there in haste." Daniel tied up the pouch tightly and set to packing the rest of his things, wrapping one of the undamaged hunks of the beast carefully in leaves, then oil-cloth.

Ben stood as well, refastening the sheaths of his swords to his back and carefully stamping out the remains of the fire as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. They were in the rolling hills beyond the mountains... how far had the traveled in one night? "It might take us a while to get there. I'm not sure I can keep pace with your steed, my lord."

Daniel laughed, soft and beautiful, calling out to his horse. "Nuallán, we ride!" The shining bronze steed lifted his head from his grazing, trotting over, and Ben realized two things in tandem - one, that the gleam on the animal's hide was not from the sun at all, and also that the beast was far larger than he remembered from the night before. Or had it just become that way?

Daniel gave the horse's muzzle an affectionate stroke, then started to tie his packs back in place behind the shining saddle of leather and silver, which also seemed to have become much bigger with the horse. "A steed of the sidhe is not bound by mortal restraints. We'll both ride. How do you think I brought you here?"

He caught hold of the saddle, vaulting astride the horse with so little effort that he appeared almost to float. Smoothing his fine robes into place, he held a hand down to Ben with a smile. "Come, Ben of Ornain. Nuallán will carry us safely. You have my word."

After only a moment's hesitation he took Daniel's hand, managing to scramble up behind him with far less grace than the Sidhe. "Forgive me, my lord - "

Daniel just laughed again, pulling his arms around his waist. "Hold on tight."

It seemed profane to even think of such a thing. But then Nuallán sprang forward, and Ben could only do as Daniel had instructed, holding tight to the lithe, beautiful form in his arms. Nuallán raced across the grass without hardly touching the ground, but the sense of awe that Ben felt had nothing to do with the speed of the faerie steed and everything to do with the wondrous creature in his arms.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

As Nuallán cantered along the mountain paths at his directing, Ben couldn't help but briefly worry. He'd snuck off alone after Aingeala at sunset the night before, unwilling to wait for the clan's decision as to whether or not to pursue the beast. Surely someone would have noticed his absence by this time. Sure enough, as they made their way up the gulley to the sight of the battle from the night before he could see a dozen of his clan's warriors examining the site. They inclined their heads respectfully as they approached - all except Ben's mother, Darra, who broke from the group. "Ben!" 

Ben swung his leg over Nuallán's rear to dismount - thankfully with a little more grace than he'd mounted - and found himself immediately caught up his mother's tight embrace. Then she gave him a hard shake. "How dare you go off on your own!"

"Mother, I'm sorry - I had to go after Aingeala - "

Tears glittered brightly in her eyes. "I can't lose you, too!"

"Please don't fault Ben. Your son saved my life." Daniel dismounted, landing lightly on the river stones underfoot, and despite being two heads shorter than the rest of his clan and a head shorter than Ben, Ben couldn't help but think that he held himself with such regality that he might as well have towered over all of them. "I am Daniel ua Corentyn Liam, and I have been sent by King Liam to destroy the beast that plagues you. It was fate that brought your fearless warrior to my side. Though his aid I have discovered how to vanquish the beast. Will you help us destroy it?"

The head of his clan, Alghas, stepped forward, the elder warrior nearly twice Daniel's height. He dropped to one knee in front of Daniel in a way that Ben had never seen him do to anyone. But even in front of these mighty warriors, Daniel exuded a quiet confidence and radiance far beyond anything he'd thought possible, even from the stories he'd been told of the Sidhe. Alghas's reverence was proper. "My lord Daniel of Liam, the might of my warriors and the resources of my clan are yours."

"Thank you. Now, how often does the beast feed?"

Alghas glanced up the gully, into the mountains. "Before, the mortals would leave the beast a sacrifice on the night of each new moon, at a bend in the stream a ways up this gully. But now... there's been disappearances almost every day, fae and human and livestock alike."

"Then we must make haste," Daniel said, taking a step closer. "Now. Listen carefully. This is what we need to do."

~~~

As made their way up the winding road to the glen that held the clan's great hall, the group split - Alghas leading some further on towards the Boggan mine, while others continued down into the valley to speak with the mortals. Two caught up hatchets and disappeared into the trees, and others took Daniel into the great hall.

Darra hung back, catching Ben's shoulder before he could follow. "I don't want it to be you, Ben."

Ben covered her hand with his own. "You know it must be. The weight of the other warriors will be too obvious."

"But you've hardly seen battle - "

"You've trained me for that. I'm ready. I'll avenge Aingeala and return to you. I promise you that."

"And if the Sidhe's plan doesn't work?"

He clasped her hand in both of his. "Then I will slay the beast myself or die trying."

Darra gave a long sigh, then turned. "Come with me."

Taking him back to the small hut their family shared, she stepped up onto the table and reached up into the eaves. After a moment she took down a long object carefully wrapped in oilcloth, unwrapping it to reveal a large greatsword, its polished blade gleaming gently gold in the dim light. "This is the _Bheistgheas_. It was forged for your grandfather in Faerie from a spine of the great Wyvern, fortified with sunlight and the joy of a warrior's first victory. Your father carried it into every battle. It belongs with you now."

The clan still sang tales of his father's bravery, single-handedly holding an entire war-tribe of Unseelie Red Caps and their nightmares from their invasion of the valley, before succumbing to his injuries. It was the kind of heroism every warrior dreamed of, to die valiant and glorious on the field of battle. But looking at his mother's pinched worry, Ben couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he'd been wrong to idolize such a thing.

He took the sword out of the hut, testing the weight and balance and finding it not far off from the two-handed swords he'd used in training. He ran a few practice moves with it, adjusting to the weapon until it felt like an extension of his body - or perhaps the _Bheistgheas_ had adjusted to him? Then he sheathed the shining weapon and stepped close to his mother.

"I'll be careful," he said softly. "I'll come back to you alive. I swear on my honor."

"That's all I ask," she replied, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He found Daniel still in the main hall, working with two others to turn a new, thick rope. As the flax twisted together, he fed in long, single strands of Nuallán's mane and tail, which glittered lightly in the length of rope. Seeing Ben, he stopped the others, moving to meet them. Surprisingly, it was his mother whom he addressed.

"Darra of Ornain. I have an important request of you." He held out a hand, two shining golden strands of horsehair laid across his palm. "The tongue of the beast moves fast, even your warriors may be unable to keep up. But the strength of your love for your son will allow me to work an enchantment that will lead you to him."

His mother swallowed audibly, and nodded. "I would be most grateful of such a thing, my lord."

At Daniel's guidance, Ben pressed his palm lightly to his mother's. Daniel drew a small golden dagger from his belt, pressing the point into the pad of Ben's index finger, then hers, the drops of blood commingling as their skin pressed together. Then he took the horsehair and began to wind it around and between their index fingers, murmuring soft words of magic over and over as the golden threads became stained from their blood. Ben could feel the warm touch of glamour wrap around him, and it seemed as though a soft glow emanated from Daniel's lips as the words came forth, wrapping around their fingers with the horsehair. With a few final words, he slipped his dagger between their palms, slicing through the knot of horse hair. Ben felt heat, but not pain, and when he glanced at his hand a smooth copper ring wrapped around his finger where the horsehair had been.

"Take a step back," Daniel told his mother. "Now, think of the love that you feel for him. Your heart will draw you together."

Immediately a soft, golden thread of light stretched between them. The relief in Darra's eyes told Ben everything he needed to know.

~~~

"Cover yourselves well!" Daniel called to the group, then lifted a handful of river mud to his face, smearing it liberally over his skin and into his beautiful golden hair. He'd changed from his fine robes into a tunic and trews with light leather armour over the top. Even covered in mud, he still managed to look regal, his hair stiffening in hard spikes as the mud dried. "The beast cannot smell us, it must hunt only the steer!"

"And you're certain it will return to the site of the offering and not hunt elsewhere tonight?" Alghas, now only distinguishable from the others by his great size, carried one of the great sacks of rock-salt over his shoulder that they had bartered from the Boggans.

"You hunt where you know that game is plentiful, yes? The beast will return. We must hurry. We must have the offering ready by sundown."

It had taken the better part of the day to gather together everything Daniel had asked for, and for Alghas' group to return from the mines. They'd all only had a little time to rest. But when Daniel had demonstrated how the ground salt crystals affected the flesh of the beast, Ben had watched a wave of excitement re-energize the clan.

His own nerves buzzed with anticipation as they made their way upstream, holding the coil of new rope over one shoulder as he rode again behind Daniel on Nuallán, keeping pace with the long strides of his clan. His mother and another of the warriors carried a braying steer between them, roped and hogtied. Behind them, two others carried the final piece of the plan - the wide trunk of a tree, hollowed out into a boat, the outside reinforced with rings of beaten copper.

Finally they reached the site of the offering. a bend in the gully where the stream, in springtime, carved a large hollow into the rock. His mother and her companion set the steer down, drawing their swords to slay it.

"Wait!" Daniel was off Nuallán before Ben realized, rushing over to them. "Don't shed his blood. We must keep as much of his life-force as possible." He knelt by the steer's head and covered its muzzle with both hands, a soft sadness flickering across his expression. "Sleep," he murmured, whispering a few more words under his breath. The steer struggled for a moment, fighting against the bonds, chest heaving, then lay still. He returned to Ben as the others began to gut the steer and pack it full of the rock salt.

"Help me with the boat," he said, then touched Nuallán's nose. "Wait downstream for me, bright one. I promise I'll return to you. Stay safe."

It was easy to understand the steed's sorrowful whinny. How could one bear to part from such a master? Nuzzling Daniel's clay-streaked cheek, he finally turned and started down the gully.

"Will the rope hold?" Ben asked, as they fed it through the holes that had been bored in the front of the hollowed tree trunk.

"Only a Fae blade can cut a rope entwined with the hair of a Sidhe steed. The boat...." he sighed, then adjusted the rope, knotting it to the boat with a long tail left over that he looped around his waist. "I'll cut myself free as soon as the beast is in sight. We'll just have to hope the beast is at the head of the stream and not some place... rougher."

Ben caught his hand."Let me. If the boat breaks, I can shield you. You can cut us free when we approach."

Daniel paused, then nodded, handing him the end of the rope and drawing his dagger, hunkering down in the front of the boat.

Then there was nothing to do but wait, floating in the shallow stream, watching the sky above them darken. At the bend of the river, a small fire flickered on the other side of the dead steer. Warmth that would, they hoped, draw the beast.

"What if it doesn't come tonight?" Ben whispered.

"Then we wait until it does," Daniel breathed back, then drew a soft intake of breath. "Wait..."

Ben heard nothing, but felt the slightest ripple rock the boat. He strained his eyes to search the darkness ahead. He thought he saw the slightest flicker of movement, and he leaned forward to grab the sides of the boat, half-shielding Daniel with his body, and not a moment too soon. In a flurry of movement the steer was gone, and suddenly they were being pulled along after, speeding down the gully at breakneck speed. the gully became a gorge, the stream narrowing and deepening, until all he could see in the darkness was the slight gleam of the rope ahead of them.

"How do we know when to cut loose?" He yelled, voice whipped away by the wind. But before Daniel could answer they were yanked suddenly off course, the bottom of the boat squealing across ragged rock. Ben caught sight of an even greater darkness ahead of him, and then they were falling, bouncing down the rock face, the boat cracking and splintering with each blow. He pulled Daniel against him tightly, curling around his body protectively just as they hit rock bottom, the boat shattering to pieces in a mighty crash.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment nothing existed for Ben but the pain of the fall, body aching, his entire left side throbbing from the final impact with the ground. He struggled to push himself up, groaning, feeling Daniel stir in his arms. He managed to catch his breath enough to speak. "Are you... are you alright?"

"I... think so. Just bruised. You shielded me from the worst of it. Are you alright?"

The pain was intense, but with none of the sharpness of a cut or broken bone. "I think so. What the hell happened?"

Then, in the darkness, came a voice he'd despaired of ever hearing again.

"....Ben?"

"Aingeala! Where are you?"

Beside him, Daniel chanted a few words softly, and a dim glow began to brighten the darkness, gradually illuminating shapes around them - slime-covered livestock, some alive and braying pitifully in the cold, some dead, including the steer they'd filled with salt. Several feet away his sister sat huddled with a small human boy. She got to her feet, slow and disbelieving. Ben rushed to her despite his aching body's protests, catching her up in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I didn't want it to catch you, too!" Aingeala clung to him with a sob, trembling. "We're going to be here until we're dinner or it feeds us to its babies and there's nothing we can do!"

"Babies....?" He looked to Daniel, hearing the Sidhe give a soft curse under his breath. Then he followed Daniel's gaze up the rocky incline they'd tumbled down. It wasn't as steep as it had felt, but at the top....

A large, gelatinous mass hung from the wall in the cavern above, dimly lit by the glow of Daniel's magic. Inside they could clearly make out dozes of translucent globes, with half formed beasts inside.

Eggs. As terrible as things were now, if those things were allowed to hatch.....

"Here's what we do," he found himself saying. "We can climb this incline. We'll pull the steer back up as a decoy, then sneak out and go meet the others - " 

Aingeala shook her head against his chest. "We can't. It'll catch us. Peadar was here when it caught me. He and one of the villagers tried to sneak out and go for help. It... it ate them....." she gave a soft sob, and Ben tightened his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he murmured, kissing her hair. Then he pulled back, finding one of her hands and pulling the copper ring from his index finger to slip it onto hers. "Listen. This ring is enchanted, it will lead you to mother. We've found a way to kill the beast, to poison it. But it didn't take the bait. So I'm going to take the steer up with me. Once the beast eats us - "

"Out of the question," Daniel said, but Ben shook his head.

"I'll fight it if I can, but you need to stay here and make sure those eggs are destroyed. Every single one of them."

Aingeala shook her head wildly, trying to press the ring back into his hand. "You can't! Ben - "

"No one is dying unless we absolutely have to." Daniel's voice, low and commanding, cut her off. He nodded towards the slope. "Ben. Help me climb. I need to take stock of the situation."

He easily boosted Daniel up to a ledge halfway up the incline, feeling for toe-holds in the rock in the darkness and scaling after him. Slowly they peered over the top, ready to drop at any sign of danger.

The dim light revealed a hollow, dry cavern, with the stream they'd arrived in running through a smaller channel off to one side. A good place for nesting, Ben couldn't help but think. The cavern system followed the stream further upstream, marred by a large, shining boulder. No, not a boulder. A shell, huge and spiraling, far bigger than anything he'd ever imagined.

"We can't wait for the others," he realized. "It'll pick them off one by one."

"It will," Daniel agreed. "But I think I have an idea. Follow me." He slid carefully down the incline, light as a feather, and started gathering the scattered pieces of the tree they'd arrived in. 

Ben followed more carefully. "What are you thinking?"

"The beast is nesting. It will want to protect its young, first and foremost."

"Of course."

"So we set the boat ablaze under the egg sac, with the steer in front of it. The beast defends itself by eating the threat."

"Or by smacking it away and eating all of us. It's got enough tongues for that."

"Then we'll need to be ready to fight."

Carefully, they bundled the shards of the boat together, securing them into a large bundle of kindling with one of the salvaged copper support bands. Ben climbed the slope with the bundle secured to his back, carefully removing it and slowly sliding it across the rocks towards the egg sack. He watched closely for signs of movement from the beast, ready to drop back down the slope at a moment's notice.

Then came the steer, its bulging stomach barely sewn shut over the salt that filled it. He and Aingeala carried it to the bottom of the incline, and he climbed up with rope in hand, looping it around a large boulder at the top of the incline. He knotted the end around his waist, then rappelled back down the incline, letting his body weight pull the steer up in his stead. Then, with Aingeala and Daniel taking over as anchor on his end of the rope, he climbed back up, shoving the steer the last few feet and over the top of the ledge.

"Be careful!" Daniel whispered. Ben gave a soundless, huffed laugh under his breath; the warning was completely unnecessary. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the dark, hulking form that was the beast, Could it see them, in the dim light Daniel's magic had produced? Could it see at all? Surely it must have been able to hear them, scrambling to get the steer up the steep, rocky incline.

After a few moments he let himself breathe again. Then he slowly got to his feet, hefting the steer as silently as possible, slowly moving to set it down in front of the kindling, one step at a time.

"Get back!" He heard Daniel's hissed warning the moment he saw the lumbering mass shift. Turning, he leapt for the edge and slid down, catching sight of Daniel as he passed him at the top of the incline. He got to his feet just as an arch of flame lept from the Sidhe's outstretched palm to the kindling, which caught fire with a mighty roar. Then Daniel slid down the embankment as well, rushing back behind Ben as he drew the _Bheistgheas_.

He heard the beast give a terrible, whistling scream. Seconds later the tail-end of the rope disappeared. Ben barely had time to react before one of the serpentine tongues of the beast streaked towards them, swinging to meet it, the _Bheistgheas_ slicing the end clean off. Daniel chanted a cantrip, repeating it louder, more flame rushing to combat another tongue. Both tentacles retreated with a squeal of pain, but returned almost instantly with four others. All he could think about was the fight, slashing madly at the tongues, cutting off ends only for them to stretch out longer. He heard the boy squeal behind him and managed to slice through the tongue that had caught hold of him just in time, the writhing slimy mass falling to the cavern floor beside him.

Too late he felt something slimy around his ankles. Squeezing tight, it yanked him off his feet and upside down into the air, the force of it knocking the _Bheistgheas_ from his hands. Grabbing for the short sword at his belt, he twisted to desperately try and reach the tongue that held him, swiping futily. Beneath him he caught sight of the huge, gaping maw of the beast, its mouth a gaping, slimy toothless hole leading straight to its gullet. A stream of Daniel's mage-fire splattered off it, and though the beast jerked and screamed in pain, it held fast.

Suddenly he saw a blur of light - Aingeala, at the beast's head, hacking at its tongues with the _Bheistgheas_ over and over. He fell from the air as she chopped a tongue off, bouncing painfully down the incline, then struggling to get to his feet. He couldn't let it get her, he had to - 

Then he heard a terrible, bubbling gurgle and a sizzling, and a putrid stench filled the air.

"Finally," Daniel breathed. "Aingeala, get back!" He grabbed Ben's arm and yanked him away just as a slimy, bubbling mass oozed over the edge of the incline, dribbling down into the cavern as the living livestock bolted to get away. In moments, the beast had disintegrated into nothing.

Panting, body aching, Ben tried to take stock. He didn't need to look for the human boy - the glamour of his awe was like a shining beacon, which soothed his aches a little. He handed the boy up to Aingeala, then helped Daniel up as well. "We can round up the beasts when the others get here."

"I agree." Panting as well, Daniel turned towards the egg sac. He lifted his palms, chanting, mage fire rushing above the gooey remains of the beast to splatter against the egg sac. The gelatinous mass began to sizzle and smoke, the eggs inside swelling from the heat, then beginning to burst one by one. Ben took a step backwards, herding Aingeala and the boy back towards the cave entrance, but Daniel stood firm until the last egg had burst from its spot on the wall.

His flame faded, and he sagged to one knee in exhaustion. "Did I get them all?"

"I'll make sure." Ben caught up the _Bheistgheas_ , carefully rounding the ooze that surrounded the beast's shell to the smoking remains. Nothing remained but more putrid goo. "They're dead."

He heard splashing out beyond the cave, the mouth of the cavern brightening with torch light. Aingeala gave a delighted cry and raced to meet them, but Ben followed more sedately, stopping to help Daniel to his feet, an arm around his waist to support him.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to take its head back to King Liam," he said apologetically.

Daniel laughed breathlessly, and even covered in mud and slime, Ben couldn't help but think that the joy of his triumph made him more radiantly beautiful than ever. "That's alright. I have something even better in mind."

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly but triumphantly they herded the beasts back down the gully and towards the valley, members of his clan carrying the smaller goats when the water ran too deep. The human boy rode Darra's shoulders, chattering excitedly to Aingeala as if nothing had ever happened. Ben envied his ability to bounce back. The joy of victory - his first real victory in battle - was thrilling, but it wasn't energizing enough to overshadow his bone-weary tiredness and the ache of multiple bruises that blossomed on his body.

He kept Daniel close, an arm tight around his waist to prevent him from slipping on the wet rocks. Daniel sagged against him wearily, not speaking, finally perking up a little as the gulley widened and Nuallán came into view, whinnying excitedly when he saw Daniel again. Ben didn't need any convincing to ride with him this time, wrapping his arms around Daniel to grasp Nuallán's mane tightly as the Sidhe sagged against the horse's neck.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, worried.

Daniel gave a small nod. "Just need rest. Don't let me fall off," he murmured, then went completely limp, and only Ben's arms around his waist kept him astride.

With Alghas himself carrying Aingeala aback, they made good time back to the glen. Most of the warriors broke off to heard the beasts into the Valley, but Ben's family continued on into the glen, travelling past the huts and great hall and further up the mountain until they reached one of his clan's greatest treasures - a large, rocky pool filled with steaming mineral water that bubbled up out of deep in the earth. He didn't realize Daniel was awake until he heard the Sidhe's soft, appreciative sigh. "Oh, what perfection...."

Ben chuckled, carefully dismounting and helping him down. "So you don't mind staying a little longer?"

"For a hot bath I will stay here as long as you want." He was already unbuckling his leather armor as he spoke, peeling off his clothes with no self-consciousness as Darra and Alghas took their torches around the edges of the pool to light the other torches set into holes bored in the rock. Ben undressed as well, trying not to look at Daniel's bare, slender form - even marred with purpling bruises, he was gorgeous.

"The stories don't even come close, do they?" Aingeala whispered at his side, standing wide-eyed. "He's... glorious."

"Not even close," Ben agreed, and followed Daniel into the water.

One the grit and slime was washed away, Ben was content to quietly settle back against the side of the pool and soak, letting the heat soothe his bruises and tired muscles. Aingeala was enough of a storyteller for them both anyway, chattering excitedly to his mother about how they'd gone up against the beast, with Daniel adding a few additions here and there. He found a perch near Ben high enough to keep his head and shoulders out of the water, hair slowly drying into its natural, feather-soft wisps.

When the rest of the warriors joined them from the valley, Aingeala started into the tale a second time, somehow making it sound like a glorious battle story despite being interrupted by appreciative cheers and encouragements and the skins of mead that were being passed around. Finally she reached the end.

"And with the vile beast slain and its eggs destroyed, our brave troll warrior lifted the great Sidhe sorcerer up onto its shell. And with a golden voice the Sidhe proclaimed, "This beast will terrorize you no more, and I shall carry its great shell back to King Liam as tribute, and proof of the great battle we have won!"

"I think it was more like a mumble," Daniel chuckled softly. Then he turned closer to Ben. "You'll help me bring it back to Faerie, won't you, Ben? The victory is yours as much as mine."

"To Faerie?" The thought was as daunting as it was thrilling. "Can I?"

"Of course. You'll be my guest in the court of King Liam. You deserve as much honor as I."

Before he could answer, Alghas climbed out of the pool onto a large, flat rock at the end. A basket was set out that Ben was very familiar with. "Alright, lad, get over here. You've more than earned your first mark!"

Amidst cheers, Ben moved to perch in front of him on the rock, feeling a rush of energy and elation. He watched Alghas open the shining glass ink bottle, then unwrap the enchanted mark-rod from its protective cloth, the cluster of a dozen tiny copper needles on the end gleaming in the torchlight. Dipping it in the ink with practiced care, he began to tap the needles into his chest again and again, pushing the ink into his skin.

"This ink marks your status as a warrior, as your father before you, and his father before him. It will mark each accomplishment going forward, according to your honor. It will grow with each great victory, and shrink with any cowardice or dishonor. I hope that whatever path you choose in life and whatever cause you align yourself to will always give your mark reason to grow."

"Daniel's asked me to accompany him. To help him take the shell of the beast to King Liam."

Alghas' focus remained on his chest. "I thought he might."

"May I?"

"Your choices are your own, young warrior. You've earned that much. Your mother will not begrudge you. You've been of an age to make your own way in the world long enough."

Ben nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered. "... should I?"

Alghas let out a long breath, straightening, looking over to where Daniel sat in the pool. He was still and quiet amongst the raucous celebrations of the other trolls, but he seemed comfortable and happy, a small smile playing about his rosebud lips. "He has done this clan a great service. He also appears wise, and fair, and lacks much of the pretentiousness that is common to his kith. We are always at our strongest when we are protecting someone worthy of it."

Ben felt a warmth in his chest at the validation of his own thoughts. And yet.... "But?"

Alghas looked out away from the pool and across the valley. On the opposite side, the sky was just beginning to lighten with the first hints of dawn, and the morning star shone brightly near the horizon. "The first star visible in the evening always seems the brightest," he said slowly. "But only when it is set in a sky full of stars can you truly take its measure. I urge you only this: take a full view of the sky before you choose the star to set your path by. Make sure it will lead you truly to the destination you desire."

Ben considered his words, then nodded slowly. "I understand." Then he glanced down at the copper ring on his finger and smiled. "And I'll always know the way back home."

"Good." Alghas smiled, returning to his work. "You will always be welcome here, lad, though I don't expect you back for some time. Send word of your adventures. I'll look forward to hearing about them."

~~~

 

It was strange to watch Daniel grow nervous as they reached the end of their journey, passing through mortal lands, then finally into a grand old forest where the edges of the mortal world blurred with Faerie. And then for a time he forgot to think on Daniel's worry, awed by the beauty and wonder of the Dreaming; the silver paths that wound around fantastical homes, the strange, brightly coloured chimerical beasts, and fae of all shapes, colours and kiths, many of which had only existed for him before in stories. He felt at once very small and insignificant, and yet part of something greater and more wondrous than he could have ever imagined.

Finally they arrived in the most glorious courtyard filled with Sidhe in fantastical silks in every colour of the rainbow, a few well-dressed commoners scattered here and there. Ben hardly knew where to look and focused instead on manners and convention, dismounting from Nuallán and offering Daniel a hand down, which he took with a slightly nervous smile.

"So my little lore-master has returned! And what a trophy you've brought with you!"

There was no mistaking King Liam: even in a court full of Sidhe, his nobility shone as brightly as the crown of stars that adorned his hair. Two courtiers followed him, bearing identical banners of house Liam; a grand silver oak tree, its leafy branches stretching up towards the sky. Daniel bowed low as he approached, and Ben hastily followed, dropping to a knee and bowing his head as Alghas had to Daniel.

Daniel's voice was reverent. "The trophy is yours, Majesty. The shell of the great and terrible Lou Carcolh, which we have vanquished. A humble gift to honor the glory and goodness of House Liam."

"Humble? This is truly an offering fit for a king. I shall have it made into a carriage, I think." He ran a hand over the shell's smooth, hard surface as his courtiers set about unharnessing the enchanted rig Daniel had put together for Nuallán to tow it. Washed clean of the beast's slime, even Ben had to admit that the shell was beautiful, glittering in shades of purple, green and midnight blue in the lights of Faerie. "Rise, Daniel ua Corentyn."

Ben stayed still as Daniel straightened - it was wiser and, more importantly, less overwhelming to be cautious - and listened.

"You have completed your task, and for that you will have what I promised," King Liam told him. "You will be known henceforth as a Knight of the Court of Liam, and have leave to create a baronry for yourself on any unclaimed land in faerie, the mortal realm, or anywhere in between. And in return for your most marvelous gift I offer an additional boon. Ask."

Daniel's reply was without hesitation. "I ask the same reward for my brother in arms, Benneit the Beastslayer, of the honorable clan of the Ornain Valley."

"A title? For a commoner?" King Liam's laugh was more amused than unkind, however the buzz from the crowd was decidedly less so. 

Ben stole a glance up at Daniel, but his companion stood firm and calm, unflinching through the uproar. "The victory is as much his as mine, Majesty. It would be a dishonor to ask for anything less."

"Is that so?" King Liam turned towards him. "Rise, Benneit Beastslayer."

Ben got to his feet, keeping his head bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Your companion asks a monumental boon on your behalf. Does he speak the truth? Does the victory lie equally with you?"

Ben wet his lips, choosing his words carefully. "Sire, Daniel was the one who orchestrated the beast's undoing. It was my honor to humbly lend my sword to his cause and for the well-being of my clan."

The King gave a low, thoughtful hum. "And if I were to grant you a boon in thanks... would you ask for this thing which Daniel has requested on your behalf?"

He glanced to Daniel, who gave him a small, encouraging smile. But it didn't sit right. "I could not presume to claim such honors in your Majesty's court without further proving myself," Ben said slowly. "But I might humbly beg your Majesty's leave to be welcome throughout all your lands, to fight under the noble standard of House Liam if needed, and a fae steed to bear me on my travels."

"Your request pleases me. I will grant it. In time you may earn what your companion asks, if you desire it. For now, however, he must make a wiser request of me."

This time Daniel was silent for a long moment. "I... would ask your Majesty's leave to travel freely through lands mortal and fae, to gather stories and knowledge from every kith and people for the glory of House Liam."

"Then I will name you Sir Daniel ua Corentyn, Lore-master of House Liam, and give your travels my eternal blessing. Bring your companion to the stables tomorrow, my Seneschal will outfit him. For tonight, enjoy the court as you will." Then, as quickly as he'd come, King Liam was gone, his courtiers following behind.

Daniel gave a soft breath of relief, glowing with joy. "He was pleased!"

How could anyone be anything but pleased with you? Ben couldn't help but think. "And very generous."

Daniel let out another breath, nodding. Then he smiled, his expression suddenly cheeky. "But you'll have to stay at least until tomorrow, now. Perhaps longer. A fae steed must become accustomed to its rider. If you stay I can help you to train it...."

Ben found himself smiling, leaning closer. "Are you inviting me to stay in Faerie with you?"

"I would be inconsolably disappointed if you refused my hospitality. After all, I still owe you a boon. You can't leave until we're square."

"It may take some time for me to decide what to ask of you," Ben found himself replying, only half-teasing.

Daniel's smile widened. "Then I'm afraid you'll be here for some time."

"If my presence does not prove a burden."

"Of course not." Daniel stepped back, catching up Nuallán's bridle. "Come. Let me show you to my home."

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to Daniel's home seemed slow going, but Ben didn't mind. Despite those who had scorned his bold ask of King Liam, it seemed that dozens more were enamoured of him for his deeds. Ben found himself introduced to dozens of fae, beautiful Sidhe and commoners alike, who stopped to greet Daniel, to welcome him home and beg details of their feat. More than a few murmured quiet propositions, which Daniel waved away with playful words, turning the conversation back to their triumph.

Daniel told their story beautifully, and while Ben would have been happy to sit back and listen to the honeyed words flow from his tongue, he quickly found himself forced to interject to prevent Daniel from downplaying his own, essential contributions. By the fourth retelling it felt like they were perfectly in sync, the pieces of the tale flowing between them effortlessly to awe and joyful laughter from the crowd. 

Ben found food and drink pressed into his hands, radiant sustenance of Faerie that tasted fresher than the crisp mountain air after a rainstorm and more fulfilling than fresh, hearth-cooked bread. The drink was stronger than mead, and more plentiful, and by the time Daniel finally tugged him away from the crowd and onto a small winding path his whole body felt warm with it, relaxed and slightly giddy with happiness.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Daniel said as he began to unbuckle their packs from Nuallán.

Ben shouldered the packs before Daniel could take them. "No need to apologize. It's only right to celebrate victory. And it's wonderful here. Everything's so much more than I ever could have imagined."

Daniel's smile was warm and fond. "I'm very happy you think so." As Nuallán trotted away to roll on the grass, Daniel pulled open a door that Ben hadn't quite realized was there, leading him into a building that must have once been trees. Trees that had grown and curled together to fulfil Daniel's wishes, Ben thought, and he couldn't blame them. Daniel murmured a few words under his breath, and small, colourful globes of light lit the comfortable room formed by the trees, the bark inside smoothed and shining warmly. Branches curled and twined to form grand shelves holding dozens of scrolls, a ladder to access them, stairs curving up to a second level. A large, carved work table held dozens of shining glass bottles and baskets of herbs, along with decanting equipment. Still more herbs hung drying from the bottom of shelves and more tree branches.

Daniel watched him look around, still smiling, quietly pleased. He reached out to touch Ben's hand, fingers warm, lingering. "Could you bring the packs upstairs for me, please?" Then he turned and started the ascent himself.

Ben followed, both Daniel's pack and his own still over his shoulder. At the end of the tall, winding flight, tree branches set together to form a floor almost completely smooth, leading to a grand bower set with large, plump cushions and silks, tiny lights sparkling amongst the leaves and branches like stars. A sanctuary completely fitting for Daniel's beauty.

"Set these down," Daniel murmured, hands on Ben's, urging him to set the packs to the floor. His touch made Ben feel strangely dazed, like everything in the world had stopped. And yet, when Daniel's arms slid up around his neck it felt completely natural, inevitable, and he closed his eyes and leaned in as Daniel arched up to claim his mouth in a slow, warm kiss.

Of course he wanted Daniel, though he hadn't allowed himself to consider the possibility. But now, with Daniel warm and willing in his arms, it was easy to give into it. He let his hands smooth around his slender hips and up the length of his back, tracing the long, lean lines of his body and feeling a rush of desire at the soft, pleased moan that Daniel breathed against his lips. Ben let himself kiss their rosebud softness again, mapping them with soft, slow caresses, daring to taste their sweetness.

At the barest taste Daniel's lips parted eagerly, urging more, his tongue honeyed sweetness against Ben's. Kissing him was intoxicating, addicting, and before Ben could think twice he was near devouring his mouth with kisses, fingers digging into the small of his back as Daniel gasped in pleasure, lithe form arching and writhing against him.

When Daniel pulled away it was slightly jarring, leaving Ben's head spinning. It took him a moment to find his breath and realize Daniel had spoken. "... I'm sorry?"

If anything, Daniel looked only more fond. He reached a hand up to cup Ben's cheek, sapphire eyes shining. "Do I dazzle you so much, my brave warrior?"

"How can you do anything but?" Ben let himself return the touch, fingertips gently tracing the line of Daniel's jaw, his cheekbones, stroking up into the gossamer soft strands of his hair. "Everything about you dazzles me. Even here, amongst your peers, you shine brighter than all the other stars in the sky."

Daniel's lips parted, and for a moment he looked completely overwhelmed by his words. Then he smiled, taking a step back, drawing him towards his bower. "Come lay with me...."

Ben turned his face to press a kiss to his palm. "My lord, I could not presume to be worthy enough to ask such a gift...."

"You're not asking. I am." He arched up to kiss him again, body warm with desire through his fine silks. "Please... will you do me this great service?"

"I'll do anything you ask of me," Ben murmured, the words entirely true and far weightier than Daniel could possibly realize. But the only thing that mattered was the soft, happy moan they drew from Daniel's throat and his sweet, trembling kisses.

Daniel's nimble fingers managed to rid him of his armour, weapon belts and traveling clothes in no time, his own fine silks swirling away as if he'd never been wearing them at all. Ben let himself be dazzled completely, drinking in the sight of Daniel's perfect body as he pressed him down into the softness of the bower. He let his hands roam over that perfect skin, the bruises from their battle faded to small pink marks from his restoratives and the time of their journey. Still, he took his time to kiss them, mapping Daniel's perfection with slow, worshipful kisses until Daniel was breathless and squirming underneath him, his cock hard and flushed with desire, pressed against his pale stomach. "Ben, please...."

"So perfect," he murmured, and kissed him there too, lavishing slow licks up his length and reveling in the taste of his arousal, slick at the head of his cock. The thought that he could bring this perfect creature to such a state was nearly unbelievable, and yet here he was, gasping in pleasure under Ben's ministrations, fingers digging into his shoulders. Daniel's pleasure was heady and fulfilling and left him craving more, swallowing down the length of his cock, groaning at the way it made Daniel's hips buck up against him, seeking more sensation.

"Give me your hand," he gasped, and Ben reached up, not pausing in his ministrations until he felt Daniel's fingers stroke wet over his, coating them in a sweet-smelling slickness. His request was unmistakable, and he lifted his head to watch Daniel's eyes flutter closed as he stroked his fingers against his ass, easing one inside in slow, careful thrusts.

"Oh, yes....." The pleasure in Daniel's expression was radiant as he arched up into the stimulation, eyes fluttering open to look up at Ben, half-lidded with pleasure. "More...."

Ben let himself drink in the sight, folding a second finger along with the first, stroking and teasing, groaning as his caress pulled a trembling cry from Daniel's lips. Though he didn't often choose to partake in the arts of love they were certainly not unknown to him, and he couldn't help but think now that pleasing Daniel was a more satisfying experience than anything he'd ever had before.

He leaned in to lavish attention on his cock again, rewarded by Daniel's fingers tangling in his hair, encouraging him with little tugs and breathless moans that turned to cries as he twisted his fingers inside him just so.

"Ben, please...."

Ben pressed a wet kiss to the soft skin of his stomach, suckling its sweetness. "Anything you want...."

"You." Daniel tugged him up into his kisses, the idea almost as overwhelming as the feel of Daniel's fingers around his cock, caressing that sweet slickness slowly up and down his shaft. "Please, Ben...."

"If you're certain?" Ben couldn't help but worry. He was so delicate.... He pressed his fingers deeper, stroking up against his pleasure spot and moaning at his cry, kissing it away. "I can please you like this...."

"You won't break me." Daniel's reply was a joyful, breathless laugh against his lips as he tugged Ben's fingers away. Then he was pulling him down into him, pale thighs pressed to his sides, and Ben gave into his desires completely, rocking against him until Daniel's body welcomed him in, stretching hot and tight around the girth of his cock.

"Perfect," he found himself whispering, rocking deeper, barely clinging to restraint as his body ached for more sensation. Daniel's reactions, however, shredded that self control. He gave a breathless cry as he bucked up against Ben, thighs tightening, urging more, heels digging into the small of his back.

"Oh yes, yes, more... harder, please - !"

Ben choked back a cry as his body responded, driving deep into him, the heat of his body perfection. At Daniel's breathless cry he could only repeat the motion, rutting deep into him again and again, each thrust the most delicious rush of pleasure as Daniel's body hugged his cock. He pressed his mouth to Daniel's shoulder, sucking and nipping breathlessly at his skin, unable to hold back his groans of pleasure as they moved together. Daniel's cries were gasping and unmistakably exalted, fingers biting into his back, body shuddering. "Yes, more, more... so good, so close - !"

Ben closed his eyes to the onslaught of pleasure, his own passion bowstring tight, aching for release. But nothing was more important or more desirable than pleasing Daniel, rocking up into him desperately, drinking in the sound of his cries. Then Daniel bucked tense against him, clenching almost impossibly tight around his cock, shudders of pleasure wracking his body as he spilled his release between him. Ben's own pleasure broke free in response, and he held Daniel tightly, ecstasy overwhelming every sense as he found completion deep inside the perfect bliss of his body.

Daniel's hands cupped his face, drawing him into nuzzles and sweet, soft kisses as he caught his breath. It felt good to be close to him, returning his kisses and gentle touch, curling around him when they finally broke from love's embrace.

Daniel cuddled into him with a soft, happy sigh, blue eyes content. He ran his fingers along Ben's jaw, a soft, sweet smile playing about of his kiss-red lips. "You take such good care of me. Since the moment we met you've taken care of me."

His words sent a rush of happiness through him, and Ben glanced down, smiling. "It's been very much my pleasure to do so," he said, softly. "I... I'd very much like to continue to do so. If it would please you."

Daniel's fingers smoothed up into his hair. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... you plan to go out into the world again, don't you?" Ben looked up at him anxiously. "Even with all your abilities, you're still just one man. I... I'd like to go with you. I'd like to protect you. I don't expect... this. I just want to serve you."

Daniel gave a soft, pleased hum, trailing his fingers down his neck and over his chest, pausing to trace the curving pattern of his mark. Then he brushed his thumb against his nipple, sliding his thigh up Ben's leg deliberately. "And if serving me occasionally includes... this?"

Ben dipped his head to claim a kiss, slow and yearning. "I'll do anything you ask of me," he promised, feeling a rush of pleasure at the words.

"But... do you want this? Please don't ever feel beholden, or obligated...." Daniel's gaze was worried, and Ben gave him a reassuring smile, claiming his mouth again. He smoothed his palm soothingly over Daniel's hip and up his flank, reveling in the silken softness of his skin.

"I very much want this," he murmured, proving his words with another slow kiss, then another. "Being with you... I've never experienced such exquisite pleasure.... you could never be an obligation."

Daniel shivered under his touch, arching closer with a soft moan. "Then I will show you all the pleasures of Faerie," he murmured breathlessly. "It would please me greatly to have you at my side wherever we go. For as long as you wish."

 _I will serve and protect you for as long as I exist,_ Ben thought, but kept the words of the oath trapped behind lips that instead dipped to lavish kisses on Daniel's throat. It was enough, for now, to hold the promise safe in his heart. He had all the time in the world to pledge himself in deed before he needed to utter any formalities. The knowledge of his devotion and Daniel's acceptance already made him feel stronger than he could have ever imagined.

"Wherever we go," he echoed, and kissed him again.

~~~


End file.
